Lost Love
by DarknessFallsIComeAlive
Summary: Yet another LightClan challenge!


**Yet another lovely LightClan challenge!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost Love:<strong>

_Featherstar batted a SnowClan she-cat away. They were in the middle of a battle with SnowClan, at the border they shared. A SnowClan warrior had made up some terrible rumor that one of Featherstar's warriors crossed the border. Of course, Featherstar knew that none if her cats had done such a thing. That warrior even claimed he scented RainClan scent on their side of the border. Featherstar had always thought of Icestar as a smart cat. She never knew he would believe some rumor. A SnowClan tom came up behind her, biting her tail. Featherstar wailed in pain, turning and striking a blow to the tom's head. He backed away, dazed. He looked up at her, hissing and snarling._

_ "I'll teach you crowfood eaters for crossing the border!" The tom hissed._

_ "We never did such a thing!" Featherstar hissed back._

_ Featherstar realized this was the same tom who'd spread the rumor. It was obvious he was trying to cause trouble between the two Clans._

_ "I had to do something! You and Icestar are too friendly with each other!" The tom spat._

_ Featherstar was appalled by the accusation. Did this tom really think Icestar and Featherstar had something going? Was he that mouse-brained?_

_ "What kind of leader do you think I am?" Featherstar asked harshly._

_ "I'm not saying you're the bad leader. I think Icestar is the bad leader. I don't know why Silverstar chose him as deputy!" The cat replied._

_ Now this cat was being rude to his leader and Clan. What was this cat suggesting?_

_ "I'm would be a much better leader than him! Why don't we take him and Silverice out? Then I'll be leader." The tom said, laughing._

_ This cat was evil! This cat was crazy! He wanted to kill Silverice, SnowClan's deputy, and their leader. This cat also wanted Featherstar and her Clan to do his dirty work. She didn't want this cat to be leader. She prefered Icestar now, as much as she hated saying it. This cat was ambitious and bloodthirsty._

_ "No." Featherstar snarled._

_ "What? Is the great Featherstar in love with Icestar?" The tom asked in a mocking tone._

_ "I'd watch your mouth, flea-bag!" Featherstar hissed._

_ "Please, your Clan is a bunch of mouse-brained cowards, even since you became leader. I think Waterstar was better." The tom said._

_ Featherstar hissed, launching herself at the tom. She managed to knock him off his paws, and they wriggled a ball of fur. The tom spit smart remarks at her._

_ "Your Clan's weak! It'll never be what it used to be!"_

_ Featherstar cuffed the tom over his ear. She jumped off him, biting his tail. The tom screeched in pain, fleeing from Featherstar._

_ "Who's the weak, mouse-brained coward now?" Featherstar taunted as the tom ran away._

_ Featherstar couldn't help but laugh. That tom had acted so tough until she bit his tail. She spit out some of the tom's fur that had gotten in her mouth. She looked up to see her sister, Milkspots, treating Mistybreeze. The warrior lay on the ground, wounded, a scratch running along her flank. A brown tabby padded up behind Milkspots._

_ "Get out of here, medicine cat!" The brown tabby hissed._

_ Milkspots rose to her paws._

_ "I'm doing my job. You should go do yours." Milkspots retorted._

_ What was Milkspots doing? Trying to get killed? Featherstar began to pad over to the two cats. They were still arguing._

_ "Medicine cats don't belong here! Go back to camp!"_

_ "I'm not leaving my wounded Clanmate. Besides, you don't need to kill her to win this battle!"_

_ Then, the brown tom launched himself on Milkspots. The medicine cat wriggled underneath the warrior. His weight was too much for her. She started running to her sister's aid, when the SnowClan warrior brought an unsheathed paw across the side of Milkspots' head. His face changed to horror. Featherstar rushed over, pushing him out of the way._

_ "Milkspots, are you okay?" Featherstar asked, pushing her sister lightly._

_ Milspots' body was limp, and cooling. The scent of herbs that clung to her pelt was fading, being replaced by the reek of death. Her eyes were clear, reflecting the clouds and sky. They held no life. Featherstar felt tears running down her face. Milkspots was dead. Her life was taken away from her by this fox-heart. She looked up at the tom, hissing._

_ "Leave us alone!" She growled._

_ The tom obeyed, running off. Featherstar turned back to her sister. __She couldn't dead, could she? Featherstar studied her sister's face, hoping to see a tiny trace of life. Nothing was happening. Her sister's body was ice cold, and reeked of death. Featherstar looked up at the clouds, crying._

_ "No!"_

* * *

><p>Featherstar snapped awake, finding herself safe back in her den. She snuggled closer into the soft moss of her nest. She did this every time she had that nightmare. It was a flashback to that battle, where her sister was killed. The battle where Featherstar lost her sister, the only family she had left. Her one love was lost to her, but safe in the stars.<p> 


End file.
